klaine studying
by stephcolfer
Summary: another alternative for Kurt and Blaine's first kiss.


Kurt sighed in frustration. He was supposed to be studying for the algebra test the following day, but everything was going in one ear and straight out the other. It didn't help that he was being forced to study at Blaine's house, and in his room, since his Dad had asked for both boys to be out the house for a few hours; no need to go into details there.

Kurt looked up into his sleeping laptop screen and saw his own face staring back at him, as well as a blurry reflection of Blaine lying on his bed, engrossed in a fashion magazine. Kurt groaned. He couldn't possibly concentrate with him behind him, he's only human right? And a seventeen year old boy at that.

Kurt's face fell dramatically into his waiting hands, and he slammed his textbook shut with such emphasis that it caused Blaine to jump and drop his magazine on his face. Kurt swears Blaine is such a child sometimes, he rolled over on the bed chuckling to himself, clearly amused by the magazine on face action. Kurt was turning round in his chair at this point to ask Blaine to keep it down, but he couldn't bring himself to say it; he just looked so cute. _Then again_, Kurt thought to himself, _didn't he always look cute?_

Kurt crossed his legs in his chair, watching Blaine lay there, so innocent and childlike. Completely unaware that Blaine knew he was watching, he continued to gaze in his direction, his head tilted gently to one side. A small smile tugging at his lips, as he watched Blaine's breathing become slower, and his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

Out of nowhere, Blaine sat up and tucked his knees under to his chin. "Thought you were studying?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Kurt jumped, he had been totally out of it, paying no attention to the fact that Blaine had sat up, and was now looking at him intently.

Kurt began muttering to himself, "I am, just, erm, taking a break.. that's all" Kurt's face was matching the red piping on his tie. Getting increasingly warm, he loosened the knot, and undid his top button. The last thing he needed was to be seen sweating. Kurt turned around to face the desk again, and tentatively reopened his textbook, feeling Blaine's eyes still on him. _Oh God_, he thought, _why do I always make myself look so pathetic_. He groaned once again, and closed his eyes in an attempt to focus his mind on the task at hand.

Kurt was running his fingers through his own hair, massaging his temples every now and then, his breathing slow and deep. He heard movement behind him but didn't bother to turn around, he made the assumption that Blaine was just busying himself with another magazine. But then-

Someone was pressing tiny kisses to the back of his neck, just above his loosened collar. They were the kind of kisses that make your breath catch in your throat, and your heart beat out of your chest. Kurt thought he must have been daydreaming, but when it kept happening, he knew it was real. It was actually happening. Not in his head. He opened his eyes, and smiled a little more with each kiss. There were hands now. On his shoulders, sliding around his neck, capturing him in a tight embrace. Kurt let his head fall back on to Blaine's shoulder, fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck; this allowed Blaine to continue kissing him, making his way down the side of his jaw line. Kurt was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven, either that or he'd been drugged.

Blaine momentarily pulled back, leaving Kurt hungry for more. Blaine turned the chair to face him so that he was looking straight into Kurt's eyes, so deep into them that it felt like Blaine was looking into his very soul. Blaine very tenderly stroked Kurt's cheek, seeing him blush beneath his hand; he brought his second hand to the back of Kurt's neck, feeling the softness of his always perfect hair. Blaine broke the silence, choosing his words carefully, "Kurt, I know you wanted your first kiss to be romantic and perfect. And I know you probably had the scenario in your head for years, with the perfect place, the perfect music, and the perfect guy. I don't even know if its me you picture it with. Maybe its better if I don't know that part. But-"

Kurt cut him off by softly placing a finger over Blaine's lips. "Of course it's you, dumbass" he giggled in the way that Blaine always loved. Kurt pulled Blaine down by his tie and closed the gap between them with a kiss. Blaine broke away first, so full of emotion, and shock, that he'd finally got what he wanted. He didn't stay away for long, he went back in for a second kiss, this time with much more force and certainty.

After a few moments, they were just sat, looking at eachother, their faces painted with goofy smiles, their finger entwined together. This moment couldn't have been any more perfect, not if they tried. It was Kurt who spoke first, "How do you expect me to study for my test now, Blaine Anderson?" they both just laughed, and they didn't do much talking after that.


End file.
